


One Night Stand

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender Zoro, Blow Jobs, Condoms, M/M, Riding, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Em pleno Valentine's Day, Sanji leva um fora de sua amada, vai para o bar afogar as mágoas e acaba conhecendo um cara que tornaria sua noite mais interessante.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada no Valentine's Day de 2019.

Dia 14 de fevereiro, pleno Valentine’s Day, o dia que Sanji mais amava em todo o ano e ele acabava de levar um fora de sua amada ruiva. Havia planejado a noite perfeita para os dois, um incrível jantar romântico preparado por ele mesmo e no fim a única explicação que recebeu foi uma mensagem o desprezando.

“Acabou, seu babaca. Eu só estava te usando por ser um rostinho bonito, nunca nem gostei de você”

Algo em si costumava gostar daquele tratamento, ser pisado e humilhado por uma bela dama, ou ao menos fingia gostar, mas não naquele dia, não depois de tanto planejamento, não depois de semanas estudando os livros de receitas de seu pai e testando cada uma delas para encontrar a perfeita para sua princesa. Honestamente, ficara acabado com aquela mensagem, ela sequer se deu ao trabalho de terminar pessoalmente, se sentia bastante patético por ter pensado tanto naquele dia.

Ele suspirou derrotado, sua vida acabava de se tornar uma merda. Não poderia estar com o coração mais partido, estilhaçado, em pedacinhos minúsculos e estraçalhados. O dia que mais amava no ano se tornara o mais odiado. Droga... Não podia se deixar abater de tal forma, precisava dar o troco. Não que fosse vingativo, mas era Valentine’s Day, um dia que era proibido passar sozinho, especialmente para alguém tão romântico. Se fosse a uma balada ou bar, sem dúvidas sairia de lá com uma garota tão linda quanto sua ruiva... Sua ex-ruiva...

Decidido, mesmo que ainda cabisbaixo, vestiu sua melhor roupa, aquela que estava reservada para o jantar com a ex, e foi ao bar mais próximo. Sentou-se no balcão, pediu um drink ao barman, acendeu o primeiro cigarro agradecendo por ser permitido no estabelecimento e voltou a atenção para a entrada do local, jurando para si mesmo que ficaria com a primeira pessoa que passasse por aquela porta.

Demorou alguns minutos até alguém chegar, provavelmente não era um bar muito famoso, ou ainda era muito cedo e as pessoas não costumavam frequentar aquele tipo de local às oito da noite. De qualquer forma, quando estava no terceiro cigarro, o tilintar da porta se abrindo fora ouvido chamando sua atenção e para sua surpresa, era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ele não esperava. Ou melhor, um grupo de pessoas.

Adolescentes. Adolescentes irritantes e barulhentos, provavelmente drogados. Com certeza estavam matando aula. Deveriam ser alunos colegiais e o loiro não tinha paciência para lidar com crianças. Acabava de quebrar a promessa, mas por um bem maior que era sua sanidade mental, estava muito velho para isso e mal havia chegado aos 25 ainda.

“Certo, ficarei com a segunda pessoa que entrar!” Prometeu a si mesmo, como se aquelas promessas idiotas valessem de alguma coisa. Para sua surpresa, a segunda pessoa era um casal, ou seja, sem chance também, não ia atrapalhar o Valentine’s Day deles, mesmo que a ideia de um sexo à três fosse tentadora... Próximo.

No quinto cigarro, um idoso entrou no bar e Sanji riu de si mesmo, com certeza aquilo era uma punição divina. Ele suspirou, bebeu um gole do drink que estava basicamente abandonado no balcão, já que mais fumava do que bebia então acabava se esquecendo do líquido e sorriu meio triste, cada vez mais se sentia um completo idiota. Se deu uma última chance e aguardou mais alguém entrar. Qualquer um, poderia ser até uma pessoa feia, só precisava afogar as mágoas com alguém, mesmo que fosse apenas sexo, qualquer coisa.

Sua última oportunidade demorou para aparecer. Já fazia horas que estava sentado lá fumando, um maço de cigarro já acabara e estava abrindo o segundo, quando o tilintar soou em seus ouvidos e ele se virou novamente para a porta, vendo um pai e filho entrando. Arqueou a sobrancelha encaracolada, estranhando a situação. Um bar não era lugar para uma criança, então curioso ficou olhando a família. Os dois compraram refrigerante, água e alguns petiscos, pediram informação ao barman, pagaram e foram embora. Aparentemente, pelo pouco que pôde ouvir da conversa por estar perto, eram viajantes e estavam perdidos, menos mal.

Quando o pai e filho foram embora, Sanji basicamente se debruçou na bancada, cabisbaixo. Desistiu totalmente de arrumar alguém naquela noite, passaria o Valentine’s Day sozinho, sem ninguém, na solidão, sofrendo... Encararia aquele destino cruel e solitário, sem ninguém naquela noite fria reservada para casais felizes que se amavam. Oh, realidade cruel.

Ele ouviu o tilintar outra vez e ignorou, não iria olhar, se recusava. Era só uma isca na qual não cairia outra vez... Ou era isso que deveria ter feito, mas seus olhos se direcionaram para a entrada que estava fechada. Estranhou.

— Noite difícil? — Sanji ouviu uma voz calma e o tilintar irritante outra vez. Levantou o olhar na direção do bar, dando de cara com o homem mais lindo que vira naquela noite. Sentiu a respiração falhar, percebendo o quanto era lerdo por não ter notado antes aquele moreno de cabelos e olhos verdes encantadores. Teve que respirar fundo porque parecia que seu ar faltava naquele momento. Outro tilintar o fez perceber que não era o barulho da porta e sim dos três brincos na orelha esquerda do barman, que o deixava com uma aparência ainda mais atraente e contrastavam na pele bronzeada.

— Ah... Não... Digo, sim... — O loiro desviou o olhar, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Estava envergonhado e não sabia o motivo. Era uma simples pergunta e estava com dificuldade em responder, por mais que fizesse sentido, já que ser rejeitado em pleno Valentine’s Day era bastante constrangedor. — Na verdade, eu tinha um encontro...

— Mas foi deixado plantado... — O moreno concluiu a frase, chamando de volta a atenção de Sanji.

— Algo assim...

Ele ficou fumando em silêncio, observando o outro secando alguns copos e analisando cada detalhe do homem. Era impressionante como ele era forte. A camisa e o colete estavam praticamente colados no corpo, o peitoral ficava bem marcado na roupa, tanto que os botões pareciam que a qualquer instante iam estourar, porém, a gravata estava um desastre, aquele cara com certeza não sabia dar um nó decente. Os botões abertos na parte acima do peitoral mostrando a pele morena da clavícula e do pescoço grosso o faziam babar por aquele corpo, era uma tentação.

— Gostou? — A mesma voz acordou o loiro de seus devaneios e quando ele subiu o olhar para o rosto do moreno, o desgraçado estava sorrindo arrogante. Ele se achava muito, mais do que era.

— Tsc. Eu não sou gay. — Sanji afirmou, desviando o olhar do corpo alheio. Não é como se estivesse interessado. Viu com o canto do olho o maldito sorrindo e logo se afastando quando outra pessoa o chamou. Realmente não estava interessado, mas vez ou outra pegava-se observando-o atentamente e sentindo desejo.

As horas se passaram, os clientes foram indo embora, até só restar os dois no bar. Provavelmente já deveria ser hora de fechar e Sanji teria que ir embora também. Talvez, se não tivesse perdido tempo secando o barman e sim prestado atenção na porta para ver se havia chegado alguém interessante, estaria em um encontro incrível com outra pessoa. Que maravilha de Valentine’s Day, o melhor de sua vida, sem dúvidas. Sempre sonhou em passar o dia sozinho na cama, apenas com sua mão de companhia.

Ele suspirou pela milésima vez naquela noite. Mexeu no bolso, procurando outro maço de cigarro e não encontrou nenhum. Resmungou irritado, sem saber o que fazer sem seu vício, realmente, era hora de ir. Olhou uma última vez para o barman, que estava o observando também e outra vez sentiu aquele formigamento estranho no rosto. Ouviu uma risada gostosa do moreno, o que o irritou muito. Franziu o cenho e desejou xingá-lo de todos os nomes mais feios existentes, aquele desgraçado. Quando percebeu, o moreno estava se sentando no banquinho ao seu lado e se apoiando na bancada, se inclinando em sua direção. Notou um copo de bebida sendo empurrado e outro permanecendo na mão do moreno.

— O loirinho ainda está aqui. — O barman disse, com um sorriso provocante que irritou muito Sanji, mesmo que o achasse extremamente sensual. E que merda de apelido era aquele?

— Loirinho? É Sanji, se você quer saber. Como uma planta ousa me chamar assim?

— Planta?

— É! — Os dois se encararam com faíscas nos olhos, até caírem na risada, sentindo-se muito idiotas por estarem brigando sem qualquer motivo, eram apenas características óbvias. Ambos beberam um gole da bebida, o loiro pela primeira vez na noite bebendo um gole com vontade, culpa da falta de cigarro. — Foi mal, eu não resisti. É só que esse seu cabelo parece um amontoado de grama.

— Você já viu sua sobrancelha?

— Ei! Minha sobrancelha é tão linda quanto minha pessoa! — Sanji afirmou orgulhoso, mostrando um sorriso convencido.

— É... — E o sorriso que viu no rosto do moreno derrubou qualquer barreira do suposto não-gay Sanji.

— Idiota... Não era para concordar... — Ele segurou a ponta dos cabelos loiros, enrolando-os nos dedos, envergonhado.

— Não entendo como alguém pode te dar um fora. — O moreno apoiou o rosto na mão, olhando para o outro com uma expressão encantada. Os olhos verdes praticamente brilhavam.

— Eu também não entendo.

— Convencido... — O barman riu baixinho, se divertindo com aquele metido de merda. — Aliás, meu nome é Zoro.

— Sanji...

— Você já disse.

— Cala a boca.

— Você sabe como calar.

E aquela resposta abusada fez Sanji arregalar os olhos, surpreso. Não esperava que o outro fosse tão direto, mesmo que ele também não estivesse sendo tão discreto... Ele mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e por reflexo, olhou ao redor certificando-se que estavam realmente sozinhos, antes de avançar em cima de Zoro, levantando-se do seu banco e se enfiando no meio das pernas abertas dele, segurando com força nos cabelos curtos da nuca e puxando seu rosto até os lábios se tocarem suavemente.

Os dois se encararam por um segundo com os lábios colados, até fecharem os olhos e se entregarem ao beijo. A mão de Zoro segurou a cintura de Sanji e a outra se enfiou nos cabelos dourados, enquanto as duas do loiro apertavam a nuca e cabelos do outro, com certa possessividade e desespero. O beijo começou calmo, mas demorou poucos segundos para se tornar intenso, as línguas brigavam por espaço, eles pareciam famintos um pelo outro e de fato estavam.

Sanji soltou um gemido ao ter os cabelos da nuca puxados e o beijo afastado. A língua quente de Zoro lambeu seu pescoço, os dentes foram pressionados no pomo-de-adão e quando aquela boca gostosa estava ao alcance da sua outra vez, Sanji tentou voltar a beijá-lo, necessitado. A mão tocou o peitoral forte, se esgueirando pela parte aberta da camisa, necessitando de contato com a pele quente.

— Não... — Zoro falou, fazendo Sanji acordar do transe. Ele piscou os olhos azuis e deu um passo para trás, sentindo certa culpa cair em suas costas. Havia ido muito longe, sabia disso, a necessidade que sentia o fez perder a razão.

— Desculpe, eu não... — Ele levantou as mãos na frente do corpo, como se estivesse se desculpando por ter feito algo errado e se rendendo.

— Não, idiota... Não isso... Só que aqui no meu trabalho não, meu chefe me mataria. — O moreno tentou explicar, acalmando o loiro que suspirou aliviado como se uma tonelada deixasse suas costas.

— Ah... Então, que tal irmos para minha casa? — Sanji fez o convite, sorrindo galanteador de forma encantadora, ninguém conseguia negá-lo assim, ou era isso que sua mente o fazia acreditar.

— Parece bom. — E Zoro sorriu como se estivesse enfeitiçado por aquele loiro.

Alguns minutos depois, chegaram na casa de Sanji que não era muito longe do bar. Era como se já se conhecessem há tempos, pois já estavam brigando como um casal casado há 50 anos. Durante todo o caminho, Zoro conseguiu esgotar sua paciência com suas idiotices e o loiro desejava realmente chutar aquela bunda enorme e gostosa.

— Você é um idiota, sabia? — O loiro disse assim que abriu a porta e empurrou o moreno para dentro.

— Pelo menos eu não fico dizendo que não sou gay e dois minutos depois estou aos beijos com outro cara. — Zoro sorriu vitorioso, acabava de vencer a discussão.

— Eu já disse que realmente não sou gay! Sou bi! Bi! Não finja que bissexuais não existem, seu idiota. — Sanji insistiu na mesma história, afirmando pelo menos pela terceira vez em poucos minutos. Zoro era definitivamente a criatura mais irritante de todas. Não estava mentindo quando disse que não era gay, já que não era mesmo, eram coisas diferentes, especialmente por sua atração principal ser por mulheres, o que não invalidava sua atração por alguns homens também. — Não posso fazer nada se você é burro e não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

— Claro, claro, senhor “Eu não sou gay, mas vou transar bem gostoso com um homem”. — Zoro disse irônico e novamente mostrou o maldito sorriso vitorioso estava naqueles lábios carnudos. Maldito sorriso desgraçado que fazia o loiro querer enchê-los de mordidas.

— Tsc. — Sanji resmungou enquanto trancava a porta virado de costas para o outro.

Ele sentiu o moreno encurralando-o, a mão apoiando na parede e por instinto o corpo se encolheu. Ouviu uma risada baixa perto de seu ouvido, o que o irritou, parecia que o objetivo de vida de Zoro era deixá-lo irritado. Ia retrucar se não tivesse sentido a outra mão envolvendo sua cintura e se esgueirando por dentro da camisa, estourando alguns botões com os quais definitivamente não estava com cabeça para se importar naquele momento, já que sua mente só conseguia pensar naquele homem delicioso em sua cama.

A respiração alterada de Zoro bem no seu ouvido o excitava. A mão forte puxou sua cintura, pressionando seus corpos um contra o outro, fazendo sua bunda sentir o volume na calça. Era extasiante. A língua quente percorreu de seu pescoço até sua nuca, fazendo sua respiração falhar. Não iria aguentar ser atacado daquela forma.

Sanji empurrou o outro e se virou, agarrando-o e puxando-o contra seu corpo. Atacou seus lábios e posicionou perfeitamente sua coxa no meio das pernas dele, fazendo pressão no membro que começava a despertar, assim como o seu próprio. Percebendo a evolução das coisas, Zoro empurrou o loiro contra a parede, conseguindo pressionar mais a perna contra o membro do outro também, começando a se esfregar com vontade.

Ambos gemiam em meio ao beijo, os lábios eram devorados, deixando-os extasiados com aquela situação tão prazerosa. Desesperado, o loiro procurou os botões do colete que Zoro usava, desabotoando-os com tanta facilidade que o moreno sentiu inveja. O mesmo processo foi repetido com os botões da camisa, deixando-o só com a gravata de nó mal feito. As mãos percorreram o peitoral forte, querendo conhecer aquele corpo gostoso.

Ele abriu os olhos e afastou-se do beijo, abaixando o olhar para ver o corpo que tanto desejava e o que viu era melhor do que esperava. Os mamilos escuros eram tentadores e estavam durinhos, o peitoral era enorme, o abdômen bem trabalhado. Zoro era perfeito. Sentiu a ereção pulsar e aquilo fez com que se sentisse um tanto envergonhado, obviamente o maldito notou seu constrangimento e sorriu convencido. Sanji sentiu seu rosto sendo segurado por mãos nada delicadas e levantou o olhar, vendo o moreno com a expressão carregada de desejo.

— Passivo ou ativo? — Zoro perguntou e um enorme ponto de interrogação apareceu na mente do loiro.

— O quê? — Ele rebateu, confuso, sem entender a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo.

— Você quer dar ou comer? — O moreno preferiu ser mais direto, fazendo Sanji piscar repetidas vezes em surpresa e um pouco de pânico.

— Ah, eu não... — E congelou imediatamente. Sentia o rosto queimar, percebendo o quão patético estava sendo naquele momento. Não estava esperando por aquela pergunta, especialmente porque...

— Não vai me dizer que você nunca fez com um...

— Cala a boca! — Sanji quase gritou, odiando com todas suas forças aquele desgraçado. Como ele havia percebido? Não é como se tivesse agido como um virgem em algum momento, não é como se fosse um também, apenas nunca teve oportunidade de chegar aos finalmentes com outro cara.

— Eu não acredito que você é virgem. — Zoro estava boquiaberto, não poderia estar mais impressionado. Aquele loiro era como se fosse uma joia rara e única, não poderia se sentir mais honrado em ser o primeiro a desvirtuá-lo e aproveitar daquele corpo pálido.

— Eu mandei calar a boca, eu não sou virgem coisa nenhuma... — Sanji não podia estar mais envergonhado. Nunca achou que chegaria tão longe com outro homem, era normal na adolescência beijar um ou outro, mas sexo era outra história, acabava de se tornar o cara mais inseguro do mundo e olhando para o tipo do moreno, ele definitivamente não iria aceitar ser o passivo, então sua bunda já estava doendo só com o pensamento. Talvez fosse melhor parar ali e manter sua castidade e pureza. — Eu só nunca cheguei tão longe com outro cara...

— Que fofo.

— Já mandei você calar a boca. — A revolta de Sanji estava divertindo Zoro, mais do que deveria, especialmente por estarem discutindo sobre sexo.

— Escuta, Sanji... Se você quiser continuar, eu não me importaria em ser o passivo. Sei que dói um pouco e você me parece um idiota inseguro que finge ser hétero. Não sou acostumado a ficar com um desconhecido ou a ser passivo, mas nós já estamos aqui e eu quero você, independentemente da posição. — A última parte acabou saindo sem Zoro planejar e quando ele notou, envergonhou-se tanto quanto o loiro estava e desviou o olhar, sabendo que havia falado muito.

As palavras confortantes fizeram Sanji se derreter por completo. Como um homem daquele tamanho, aparentemente tão rude e bruto, podia ser tão adorável? Tão gentil? Queria ter Zoro só para ele. Ele estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto do moreno e selou seus lábios brevemente, mostrando o sorriso mais lindo que o outro já vira em toda sua vida. O loiro concordou com a cabeça, o que fez o outro sorrir também.

— Se importa de eu tomar um banho antes? — Zoro perguntou e Sanji concordou com a cabeça, levando-o até o banheiro. Normalmente não se importava com banhos, inclusive fazia quase três dias desde seu último, mas sabendo que ia se deitar com um idiota quase virgem e claramente cheio de frescuras, era melhor se lavar antes, podia não ser muito agradável dar sujo para um loiro pomposo depois de um dia de trabalho suado.

Sanji achou melhor assim, poderia ter alguma roupa de sua ex em sua cama, ou até mesmo alguma calcinha... Precisava se livrar de tudo. Não era bem o que havia planejado para o Valentine’s Day, mas aparentemente tudo estava saindo melhor até que o planejado, mesmo que fosse apenas uma noite de sexo, não a romântica que havia planejado.

Ele deixou Zoro no banho e voltou para o quarto fazer a revista, achando lingeries sexys na cama e até mesmo debaixo dela, não seria agradável para o moreno ver aquilo, não queria acabar com a noite deles. Era meio triste ver o que havia restado da relação com a ruiva, mesmo que tivesse durado pouco, mesmo que ela tivesse o maltratado durante todo o tempo, mesmo que ela apenas tivesse o usado... Sanji suspirou meio triste. Iria sentir falta dela. Mas, não ficaria com Zoro apenas para afogar as mágoas como estava planejando inicialmente, o moreno havia o encantado, desejava-o.

Trocou os lençóis, fronhas, acabando com qualquer vestígio da ex, incluindo o cheiro de seu perfume que pairava pelo ar. Não queria o cheiro dela em seu quarto, não queria lembranças, ele só queria focar em Zoro, mesmo que só por uma noite. Quando acabou, sentou-se na ponta na cama e ficou ansioso esperando. Parecia que fazia horas que o moreno havia entrado no banho, mesmo que fizesse apenas alguns minutos. Segurou-se por segundos para não se juntar a ele, até que a tentação foi maior. Queria ver aquele corpo nu, queria tocar aquele corpo, abusar daquela bunda...

Quando percebeu, também estava nu e invadindo o box do chuveiro. Ele abraçou Zoro por trás e beijou sua nuca, infelizmente não pegando o outro de surpresa, porque aparentemente ele já estava terminando o banho e prestes a sair.

— Você demorou. — Zoro falou com a voz cheia de malícia.

— Não sabia que estava me esperando. Se soubesse, teria vindo no mesmo segundo. — Sanji começou a beijar intensamente a nuca e o pescoço alheio, provando da pele morena e gostosa. Iria devorar aquele homem em todos os sentidos possíveis. — Você é delicioso.

— Você ainda não me comeu para saber. — Disse de forma que tentava ser provocante, mas acabou sendo engraçado e fez o loiro rir. Ele era mais sensual quando não tentava.

— Acho que terei que comer então. — Ele mordeu o ombro de Zoro, que se encolheu e gemeu com o ato inesperado, surpreso. Sanji empurrou o tronco alheio para a parede, fazendo-o empinar a bunda, então tocou com desejo e vontade a parte sensível e macia, deliciando-se com aquela carne maravilhosa.

— Já fez anal em uma mulher? — Zoro perguntou quando sentiu a mão de Sanji apertando sua bunda. O loiro concordou em um grunhido. — É basicamente a mesma coisa, só que eu vou sentir mais prazer.

Mais tranquilo em saber que era mais fácil do que imaginava, não que já não fosse óbvio, Sanji continuou a abusar daquele corpo lascivo. Ele mordia, lambia, sugava, chupava e marcava cada pequena parte das costas, ombros, pescoço e nuca de Zoro, deixando marcas que provavelmente não deveria deixar em um cara que estava ficando por apenas uma noite, mas devido à falta de reclamação, ele só deixava mais e mais, usando cada vez mais pressão e força nos toques, notando que isso agradava o outro. A mão abusava das nádegas, apertando-as e deixando marcas dos dedos, amava aquela parte do corpo e parecia que Zoro estava cada vez mais empinado. Estava tudo bem, até o moreno virar o rosto corado e ofegante, fazendo o pau de Sanji pulsar desesperado. Ele investiu contra a bunda do outro, pressionando o pênis contra as nádegas, sentindo uma vontade absurda de se enfiar ali no mesmo instante.

Sanji puxou o corpo de Zoro para longe de chuveiro que atrapalhava sua movimentação, lambeu os dedos, enchendo-os de saliva, e levou-os até a entrada do moreno. Percebendo o que acontecia atrás de si, Zoro segurou uma das nádegas, afastando-a para dar mais espaço ao loiro prepará-lo, não que ele já não tivesse feito aquilo, mas sabia do prazer que era fazer em outra pessoa... Sentiu a outra mão do loiro o envolvendo pela cintura e alcançando seu pau necessitado, fazendo-o soltar um gemido gostoso e jogar a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no seu ombro.

— Sanji... — Zoro gemeu no momento que o loiro enfiou a pontinha do indicador em seu interior apertado. Para distraí-lo, Sanji apertou sua rola, masturbando-o intensamente. Sua mente só pensava no quanto aquilo deveria ser dolorido para o moreno e ele se desculpava mentalmente, mesmo que estivesse muito excitado com aquela situação para cogitar parar.

Aos poucos, ele retirou a pontinha e enfiou novamente, indo mais fundo que antes, ouvindo um suspiro baixo do outro. Pressionou mais um pouco, conseguindo enfiar metade do dedo e com isso começou a se tornar mais fácil. Zoro mesmo se empurrava devagar para trás, ajudando Sanji no processo, quase como se estivesse ensinando-o como fazer. Percebendo que a outra mão que estava em seu pau havia parado, ele colocou uma mão por cima da mão do loiro e começou a movê-las devagar, sem tomar nenhum cuidado, parecendo até que queria se esfolar e consequentemente machucar-se.

O loiro retirou o dedo e antes do orifício se fechar completamente, ele enfiou dois, apenas a pontinha inicialmente. Viu Zoro se apoiar na parede, se empinando e a posição o deixou mais aberto, como se ele tivesse ficado mais relaxado. Os dedos entraram com mais facilidade e Sanji conseguiu empurrá-los até o fundo e começar a movê-los devagar, estocando o interior do moreno, preparando-o para o que viria. Percebia que ele tentava conter os gemidos, ao mesmo tempo que tentava mostrar que não estava doendo e sim sentindo prazer. Era fofo. Mal sabia Sanji que o fato de estar doendo proporcionava ainda mais prazer ao outro... Sentiu os dedos serem apertados várias vezes e a mão do outro começar a empurrar a sua com mais vontade para masturbá-lo com mais vontade, como se aquele homem estivesse enlouquecendo de tesão. Pensou tê-lo ouvido pedindo por mais, mas achou estar louco, era impossível, aquilo parecia doer muito. Só se tocou que ele realmente estava implorando por mais quando o quadril passou a ser investido com força para trás contra sua mão. Seus dedos investiam para frente, enquanto o corpo fazia o movimento contrário e a mão alheia que segurava uma das nádegas arreganhava-a com força, fazendo aquele buraquinho tão apertado ter espaço o suficiente para seu terceiro dedo.

Sem pensar muito, ele enfiou o dedo e sentiu o moreno o apertando internamente. Pensou em tirar, mas como se tivesse lido sua mente, a mão de Zoro abandonou sua bunda e segurou seu braço, mantendo os três dedos dentro e Sanji sentiu o interior apertado se contraindo em seus dedos. O sorriso pervertido fora inevitável. Sanji colou o peito nas costas do outro e começou a meter com gosto os dedos dentro do maior, enquanto a mão que segurava o pau começava a trabalhar com mais vontade, batendo uma punheta deliciosa para o homem gostoso e entregue a si, que gemia deliciado com os movimentos, mesmo ainda contendo a maioria dos gemidos.

Uma das mãos de Zoro se apoiava na parede, procurando desesperado um apoio, enquanto a outra apertava seus mamilos, puxando-os com certa violência. Ele só conseguia pensar nos dedos do loiro tocando-o ali, na boca o chupando, nos dentes o mordendo e tais pensamentos se acumularam no pênis moreno pulsando na mão quente, deixando-o em transe. O misto de prazer entre os dedos do menor em seu interior começando a pressionar sua próstata e a mão o masturbando fizeram com que chegasse facilmente em seu ápice, gozando forte na mão de Sanji. Sua mente ficou branca, ele nunca chegou ao clímax tão rápido, acabava de se tornar o cara mais fácil do mundo.

Completamente mole, o maior sentiu as pernas bambas e não demorou a ir lentamente ao chão. O máximo que o loiro conseguiu foi segurá-lo para não o deixar cair com tudo, mesmo assim Zoro acabou ajoelhado e morto. Quando ele levantou o olhar, viu o membro imponente do loiro bem na sua frente e lambeu os lábios, o fato de ficar o tempo todo de costas para Sanji o fez não ver durante todo aquele tempo. Ele estendeu a mão, tocando a canela do outro e o puxou para mais perto, até estar o suficientemente próximo de sua boca. O olhar fixo do loiro em seu rosto não acreditava no que ele faria, estava incrédulo e completamente besta. Zoro iria mesmo chupá-lo? Aquela era a expressão mais idiota que o moreno vira em toda sua vida... E adorável.

Sem qualquer hesitação, ele colocou a língua para fora e envolveu a glande rosada, ouvindo um urro de prazer do menor, fazendo-o rir baixinho, Sanji era hilário. Poderia torturá-lo, brincar com seu corpo, deixá-lo em transe, mas aquele pau parecia tão saboroso que nem mesmo conseguia enrolar, porque não só o loiro precisava do boquete, Zoro também necessitava chupá-lo. Fez o membro deslizar em sua boca fácil e lentamente, até a metade, então começou a sugá-lo com vontade. Com mais vontade do que qualquer vez em que a ex de Sanji havia o chupado, até mesmo se somasse a vontade de todas as vezes que o chupara.

Zoro era completamente guloso por aquele pau. Ele fechou os olhos e se deliciou com o caralho pulsante, engolindo-o. As mãos começaram a massagear as bolas, a pontinha da glande encostava na garganta, mas naquela posição seria impossível para ir mais fundo. Sanji estava sem acreditar no que via, no que sentia. Era tão bom, de uma forma que ele nunca imaginou que seria com outro homem, até estava arrependido de não ter tentado antes. Zoro desceu a boca para os testículos, segurando o pau para cima e começou a chupá-los com vontade, sugando um por vez. Ele puxou a bunda do loiro com a outra mão, engolindo aquelas bolas gostosas por completo. Sanji já não estava mais nesse mundo. Vendo a situação do outro, Zoro riu e voltou a chupar o pau, colocando o mais fundo que conseguia em sua boca, querendo muito estar numa posição mais favorável para engolir tudinho.

Segurando a bunda do loiro, ele começou a puxá-lo contra sua boca, fazendo com que ele a fodesse e entendendo a brecha, Sanji começou a definitivamente fodê-la. Os movimentos se tornaram intensos e fortes, Zoro recebia aquele cacete com gosto, engolindo-o com vontade, como se fosse o último pau do mundo e o melhor de todos. O gosto era maravilhoso, como se fosse o mais saboroso de todo o universo. Quando o menor puxou o quadril para trás tentando retirar-se ao perceber que atingiria seu orgasmo, só a glande ficou em sua boca porque Zoro a pressionou ali, então a sugou mais forte e ele facilmente gozou tudo em sua boca. Mesmo puxando os fios verdes com força para retirar-se, mas Zoro se negou de todas as formas, então gozar naquela boca faminta fora inevitável.

O moreno engoliu tudo, sugando aquela cabecinha rosada até despejar a última gota e quando o retirou ainda lambeu os lábios com desejo, passou os dedos pela porra que escorreu pelo canto da boca e colocou a língua para fora, chupando os dedos e cada restinho de vestígio de sêmen existente. Sanji iria definitivamente morrer de vergonha. Aquele homem era incrível e tão sensual. Não dava para não comparar com sua ex, ela nunca sequer engoliu sua porra, ela odiava chupar seu pau, ela jamais chuparia suas bolas. Zoro estava dando mais prazer a ele naquele boquete do que ela havia dado em todas as noites que passaram juntos durante toda a vida. Era cruel o pensamento.

Completamente exausto, o loiro fez menção de cair no chão, mas foi segurado pelo moreno já mais recuperado. Sanji estava muito fraco para xingá-lo, então só deixou que ele o apoiasse, isso até o imbecil o pegar no colo, puxar uma toalha, jogar em cima de seu corpo e começar a sair do banheiro, carregando-o como se fosse uma princesa. Extremamente vergonhoso. Mesmo mole, começou a protestar nos braços do maior, sendo calado por um beijo profundo que o fez esquecer até mesmo o que estava acontecendo. Voltou a si apenas quando o corpo fora jogado bruscamente na cama macia e a toalha que o cobria fora roubada para secar o corpo maior.

— Você é um idiota. — Sanji disse emburrado, observando as gotas d’água escorrendo pelo corpo moreno escultural e o deixando sem fôlego. Definitivamente um idiota malditamente gostoso. As gotas foram secadas com rudeza por Zoro e ele terminou o processo esfregando a toalha no cabelo verde, como se fosse um cachorro se sacudindo. O loiro riu ao ver que o cabelo havia se tornado um gramado por dois segundos, até o outro passar os dedos e puxá-los para trás, voltando ao penteado anterior. Desejou internamente que seu cabelo fosse tão fácil de ajeitar como aquele, mesmo que definitivamente não desejasse ter cabelo verde e mal cortado, com certeza.

— Baba menos. — Zoro disse, tirando o menor de seus devaneios. O desgraçado o havia feito babar, literalmente, outra vez. Maldito. Sem pensar muito e não se importando com o corpo ainda estar levemente úmido, Sanji se esticou até o outro e o puxou com força pela nuca, beijando os lábios sedutores que ainda estavam com o gosto de sua porra. O corpo maior caiu em cima do seu e os membros se roçaram.

Desajeitados, os dois começaram a tentar se ajeitar na cama, indo um pouco mais para trás, até o loiro estar deitado com os pés em cima do colchão. Zoro havia se posicionado de forma que sua bunda esmagasse o pau alheio, mesmo que seu peso ainda não estivesse sendo jogado todo naquela parte, já que estava mais beijando o menor do que se esfregando em seu pau... Isso até Sanji começar, desesperado, a investir contra ele, fazendo-o rir baixinho. Como vingança, recebeu uma mordida no lábio, para que se calasse. Quem ele pensava que era para tirar o barato do dono da casa? O ensinaria a ter mais respeito com o anfitrião!

Eles voltaram a se beijar loucamente, as línguas brigavam, os dentes mordiam os lábios um do outro como se quisessem marcar para sempre a carne alheia, mostrar para todos que haviam tido aquela noite incrível. Zoro contraiu as nádegas, esmagando o membro alheio e isso fez com que o loiro perdesse totalmente o ritmo do beijo. Ele gemeu extasiado, jogando a cabeça para trás e se afundando no colchão. Aquele homem iria enlouquecê-lo.

— Você tem lubrificante e camisinha? — Zoro sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo a cartilagem de sua orelha, fazendo-o estremecer. Sanji apertou as mãos no lençol e investiu o corpo contra a bunda alheia, como se estivesse desesperado para se enfiar nele... E realmente estava.

— Na segunda gaveta do criado-mudo... — Ele fez um gesto apontando com a cabeça e rapidamente Zoro se esticou para alcançar o local. Sem conseguir enxergar, enfiou a mão e puxou tudo que conseguiu pegar, surpreendendo-se pelo que havia achado. Uma calcinha fio-dental vermelha, imediatamente ele imaginou o loiro usando aquilo e não era uma visão ruim... — Não imaginava que você gostasse de usar essas coisas...

— Idiota! Isso não é meu... — Sanji esbravejou, mas abaixou o tom ao se dar conta. Rapidamente pegou a calcinha e jogou o mais longe que conseguiu, voltando a encarar o moreno, envergonhado pela situação constrangedora. Realmente achou que havia sumido com tudo que ela tinha deixado lá. — Foi mal, não queria que visse nada dela...

— Relaxa, eu não ligo para essas coisas estúpidas. — Sem se importar muito com a situação, Zoro pegou a camisinha e entregou ao loiro e enquanto este a colocava, ele derramava o lubrificante nos dedos e passava em sua entrada. Penetrou com dificuldade três dedos de uma vez certificando-se de que estava preparado o suficiente para receber o outro. Vendo que as duas preparações anteriores foram o bastante, os retirou rapidamente para não estragar a festa e assim que Sanji colocou a proteção, ele voltou a se ajoelhar, perfeitamente alinhado com a ponta do pau em sua entrada.

Apenas para ajudar mais um pouco, ele passou lubrificante por toda a rola protegida do loiro, a lubrificação da camisinha ajudava, claro, mas nunca era demais. Então Zoro o segurou, direcionando em sua entrada e encaixando a cabecinha. Olhou para o rosto de Sanji e ele estava paralisado, sem saber o que fazer. Talvez devesse parar... Ia dizer algo, perguntar se ele queria continuar mesmo, ou qualquer coisa, mas a investida contra seu corpo respondia qualquer pergunta. Aquele homem pervertido só estava paralisado de tesão. Zoro então voltou a endireitar o pau em seu cu e lentamente sentou-se nele, sentindo-o deslizar e quebrar cada uma de suas barreiras internas, de forma bastante dolorida que o agradava muito. Teve que morder o lábio inferior para não gemer de prazer devido à dor, os olhos estavam fechados, aquela maldita rola enorme e grossa estava dilacerando-o e, por mais relaxado que estivesse, ainda era dolorido... E muito bom.

— Droga... Ahn... — Zoro gemeu, inconscientemente esmagando o pau em seu interior, o que fez Sanji gritar de dor e fincar as unhas nas coxas grossas do moreno. — Foi mal...

Mais relaxado, Zoro apoiou as mãos na cabeceira da cama, enquanto Sanji segurou sua bunda e os movimentos começaram. O moreno iniciou uma cavalgada vagarosa, com as mãos do loiro ajudando na elevação. A bunda grande batia nos testículos rosados e nas coxas brancas, causando ruídos altos e obscenos, bastante eróticos. A pele provavelmente ficaria vermelha rapidamente. As estocadas se tornavam fortes, intensas, rápidas. Eles estavam desesperados um pelo outro.

Zoro rebolava com gosto naquele caralho. Sanji socava naquele cuzinho apertado com vontade. Seu pau se enfiava quase por completo, só não conseguia ir mais fundo porque a bunda do moreno era enorme. O olhar esverdeado estava conectado ao azulado. Vez ou outra o pinto escapava e desesperado o maior o enfiava novamente, ele não queria perder um segundo sem o loiro o preenchendo tão deliciosamente.

A visão de Sanji abaixo de si era linda. O loiro estava hipnotizado, como se não soubesse o que fazer. O corpo grande o envolvia completamente e parecia mais que Zoro o fodia, não o contrário. Era delicioso. Seu pau pulsava e gotejava no abdômen branquinho, os mamilos rosados pareciam tão carentes, sentia vontade de dar carinho a eles com sua boca, mas caso abaixasse muito o pau escaparia... Então abandonou a cabeceira da cama e abaixou um pouco o corpo, precisando tocar aquele corpo lascivo e carente. Uma mão apoiou na cama e a outra começou a tocar um dos mamilos rosados, arrancando um gemido surpreendentemente prazeroso e alto do menor.

— Zoro... — Sanji curvou o corpo, o pau pulsou no interior quente e delicioso do moreno. Nunca haviam tocado seus mamilos, então eram virgens e não esperava ser tocado ali. Ele colocou uma mão por cima dos dedos de Zoro, fazendo-o apertar mais forte seu mamilo. — Mais... Mais...

Extremamente manhoso, o loiro implorou, ao mesmo tempo que passou a investir mais forte contra o corpo maior. A outra mão procurou às cegas pelo pau moreno, encontrando-o totalmente melado de pré-gozo. Tentador. Com a ponta dos dedos, começou a masturbar aquele homem grande e gostoso, que gemeu e rebolou mais intensamente, contraindo-se mais e o apertando sem esmagá-lo.

Sanji enlouqueceu. Forçou o corpo para frente, conseguindo sentar-se na cama e abraçar o corpo maior. Zoro se agarrou em seus ombros e praticamente começou a pular em seu colo, as pernas entrelaçaram-se, os gemidos se misturavam. Ele apertou os dedos nas costas do loiro, que investiu com força contra si, fazendo movimentos contrários e extremamente prazerosos. As mãos do menor seguraram suas nádegas, afastando-as e tendo mais espaço para se enfiar, então Zoro finalmente sentiu o pau entrar completamente em seu interior, o fazendo delirar. Ele gemeu manhoso no ouvido do menor, enlouquecendo de prazer.

— Sanjii... Saanji... — Os gemidos por seu nome só incentivavam o loiro a ir mais forte. Ele percebeu os brincos balançando conforme os movimentos e lambeu-os, para em seguida abocanhá-los até o lóbulo estar em sua boca e ele começar a chupar gostoso. O gemido deliciado que Zoro soltou apenas entregou o quão sensível ele era naquela pequena parte.

— Zoro... Eu vou gozar... — Sanji anunciou, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, como se estivesse desesperado para dar prazer ao outro antes de se acabar. Ele empurrou o ombro alheio, abrindo espaço entre os dois e enfiou o rosto em seu peito, beijando, mordendo, lambendo, marcando, chupando e sugando todo o peitoral largo, especialmente os mamilos escuros. Zoro jogou a cabeça para trás, não esperando que aquilo acontecesse. Para um “virgem”, o loiro se soltou bem rápido.

— Goza gostoso para mim. — Zoro pediu e aquela voz rouca enlouqueceria qualquer um. Apenas mais algumas investidas e o loiro não se aguentou, o corpo caiu para trás, tremendo, sentindo choques percorrendo o corpo, e se despejou dentro do moreno. Gozou forte, tendo um dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida. Não, com certeza o melhor de sua vida. Infelizmente a droga da camisinha impedia de encher aquele cu de porra e isso o irritava.

— Eu queria ter enchido seu cu de porra, isso é tão injusto. Tsc. — Sanji protestou enquanto ainda sentia os espasmos de prazer.

— Sexo seguro é importante, curly. Já pensou se eu tenho alguma DST?

— Você tem?

— Não, mas...

— Eu também não, então a gente deveria ter feito sem camisinha. — Sanji fez um bico manhoso e puxou o maior para seus braços, sentindo o pau ainda duro roçando em seu corpo. O moreno passou a se movimentar de leve, roçando o pênis no abdômen do loiro, procurando alívio. Sanji notou aquilo e era ainda mais irritante. Além de não poder encher aquele cu de porra, ainda não podia fazê-lo gozar gostoso? Nem conseguiu achar a próstata dele. Frustrante. Queria que fosse tão fácil quanto nos filmes pornôs que em dois segundos os ativos já acham a próstata e o passivo está se contorcendo de prazer. Nunca iria entender.

— Posso tentar te ajudar? — Sanji perguntou meio inseguro, sem conseguir olhar para o moreno.

— Ah... Como? — Zoro devolveu a pergunta totalmente ofegante.

— Chupar... — Sanji corou forte e Zoro ficou surpreso, era realmente o “virgem” de antes? Sem deixar que ele mudasse de ideia, Zoro fez o pau de Sanji sair de dentro de si e se sentou no peito do loiro, apontou o pênis na direção da boca alheia e esperou que ele tomasse alguma iniciativa.

O loiro olhou por alguns segundos, sentindo o rosto extremamente quente. Era bem diferente de uma mulher, talvez fosse melhor não... Subiu o olhar e viu o rosto ofegante de Zoro corado e engoliu em seco, ele queria muito ser chupado e não era Sanji que negaria tal prazer, não depois dele o proporcionar tanto prazer.

Colocou a língua para fora e provou o gosto da rola melada, apenas a pontinha da glande banhada de pré-gozo. Tocou e imediatamente voltou com a língua para dentro da boca, fechando-a e sentindo o gosto estranho. Não sabia bem o que sentir, mas não o desagradava, não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazê-lo gozar só com aquilo. Por via das dúvidas, era melhor dar prazer em todos os sentidos. Lambeu os dedos e levou-os até a entrada, penetrando-os.

Zoro arqueou as costas, gemendo gostoso. Havia desistido da boca do loiro, mas ao sentir Sanji abocanhando a cabecinha e a língua pressionando a pequena abertura na glande, Zoro delirou de prazer e quase gozou naquela boca.

Sanji pressionava os dedos o mais fundo que conseguia no interior alheio, forçando-os com vontade até o moreno começar a rebolar em seus dedos, era delicioso. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou o membro deslizar um pouco mais para dentro, começando a definitivamente chupá-lo. Ainda se sentia estranho com a situação, mas não era ruim. O gosto era até agradável e os gemidos do outro eram maravilhosos, mesmo que claramente contidos.

O moreno segurou a base do pênis, começando a se masturbar também, tomando cuidado para não gozar na boca do loiro, era loucura gozar na boca de alguém fazendo isso pela primeira vez. Os gemidos eram altos, os ruídos obscenos e Sanji parecia começar a se acostumar com a situação. Os três dedos eram metidos com força naquele cu cheio de lubrificante, sentindo as texturas internas, o calor elevado. Quando estava se sentindo confiante o bastante em chupar um pau a ponto de pensar em até mesmo descer para as bolas, Zoro afastou seu rosto e freneticamente moveu a mão trêmula, segundos depois ejaculando no peito do loiro.

O menor franziu o cenho, irritado. Queria xingar aquele idiota, mas ver sua expressão de prazer era muito bom e o distraiu completamente. Achou que poderia receber a porra de Zoro, mas o imbecil tirou o pau de sua boca antes que pudesse prová-lo. O maior caiu ao seu lado, tão morto quanto Sanji estava minutos antes. Sem ele ver, passou o dedo pelo gozo em seu peito e levou aos lábios, provando uma gota mínima. Fez uma expressão estranha, mas não o deixava com nojo. Sentia que seria melhor se tivesse recebido diretamente na boquinha do pau moreno.

Ele olhou para o lado, vendo o moreno mortinho e sorriu, era sua culpa que aquele homem enorme estava daquele jeito e sentia-se satisfeito. Talvez fosse o melhor Valentine’s Day de sua vida. Talvez...

— Obrigado por salvar meu Valentine’s Day. — Sanji disse se aninhando no corpo maior, claramente indicando que não era para ele ir embora naquele momento, mesmo parecendo, não era o tipo de pessoa que ia embora depois do orgasmo.

— Ah... É Valentine’s Day? — Zoro perguntou e por algum momento aquilo não surpreendia em nada o loiro.

— Cala a boca e dorme, idiota. — O xingou tentando não se irritar com a burrice alheia e fechou os olhos para dormir. O maior deu de ombros não se importando, nunca ligou para datas festivas mesmo, elas existiam apenas para os vendedores faturarem. Ele abraçou o corpo menor, aninhando-o e encostou a boca na nuca alheia. Em minutos Zoro dormiu, fazendo Sanji rir do quão rápido ele dormira, talvez estivesse realmente cansado depois de gozar duas vezes.

Na manhã seguinte, Zoro infelizmente acordou antes do desejado. Estava com uma maldita fome que o fazia se arrepender de ter adormecido sem comer nada. E a lembrança de ter ido dormir logo depois de transar o recordava que havia ido para a casa de um desconhecido, e pior, dormido lá. Era um completo idiota mesmo. Acordara primeiro e não sabia o que fazer. Como agir? Talvez devesse levantar-se em silêncio e ir embora sem dizer nada, era só um cara de uma noite, não teria segunda vez. De qualquer forma, provavelmente seria expulso quando ele acordasse.

Talvez estivesse pensando muito. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, o celular do outro vibrou e o loiro acordou e estendeu a mão até o criado-mudo. Sanji desbloqueou a tela, vendo que não era o despertador como estava esperando e sim uma mensagem, uma mensagem de sua ex. Ele arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho, não acreditando no que estava escrito.

“Vamos voltar, Sanji.”

Ele suspirou profundamente e bloqueou o celular sem responder à mensagem. Sabia que sua ex não queria voltar porque o amava e sim porque estava sentindo falta de usá-lo ou mesmo de pisar nele, o que era triste. Em qualquer outra situação teria respondido imediatamente, aceitando qualquer coisa que ela ordenasse, como sempre foi a relação deles. Mas, jamais a perdoaria por ter desperdiçado um jantar tão espetacular quanto o que ele havia preparado no dia anterior, desperdiçar comida não era algo que merecia perdão, mesmo que ele ainda fosse comer tudo que preparou e talvez convidar Zoro para jantar ali aquela noite.

Sanji virou-se para o moreno que claramente já não estava mais dormindo e sorriu. Deu um beijo em sua testa e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Bom dia, Zoro. — A voz do loiro arrepiou completamente o maior, fazendo parecer que a temperatura estava abaixo de zero.

— Hmn... — Zoro se escondeu debaixo do cobertor, por notar o rosto mais quente. Estava envergonhado só por um bom dia? Francamente, que patético... Não era de enrolar, sabia que aquele cara só queria afogar as mágoas da rejeição, e por mais que fosse a primeira vez que ia para a cama com um cara que conheceu no mesmo dia, sabia que não ia ter segunda vez. — Devo sair correndo sem roupa e fingir que nada aconteceu caso algum dia a gente se encontre?

— Talvez você deva... — Sanji riu baixinho imaginando a situação hilária. — Ou talvez você poderia ficar mais um pouco. E talvez eu prepare um café da manhã para nós. Então talvez nós poderíamos repetir a dose de ontem... Talvez eu seja o passivo dessa vez...

— Hmm...

— Talvez nós possamos trocar contato... Talvez sair em um encontro algum dia... Talvez jantar... Sabe... Só talvez... O que acha?

— Parece bom... — Zoro sorriu de leve, o sorriso mais perfeito e encantador que o loiro viu em toda sua vida e estranhamente seu coração acelerou mais do que deveria por um mero sorriso bonitinho. Ele lembrava bem do quanto seu coração acelerava por sua ex, por todas as mulheres que ele encontrava, mas aquilo era uma sensação nova e diferente.

E assim, Sanji sentiu que se ficasse ao lado daquele imbecil estranho de cabelo verde que conhecera em um bar de esquina qualquer há menos de 24 horas, aos poucos os pedacinhos espatifados de seu coração iriam se reunir novamente.

Talvez.


End file.
